


Willow Dreams

by lechatnoir



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> reposted from tumblr</i>
</p>
<p> based on the prompt:  Hannibal reads Abigail a story, and she falls asleep with her head on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Dreams

She dreams of old ghosts, coal black hair and eyes devoid of soul. 

She dines with demons who shake her to her bones, dressed in lace and white, punctured holes and flesh dripping open with malice and guilt.

She dreams of fingers pointing and eyes twisting into a serpent’s smile as she screams and thrashes about in her bed, sheets that are linen and soft and yet they are crushing her chest and she cannot sleep, or breathe and she feels as if she is going to be crushed by the weight of the world instead.

She scrambles up with a muffled scream in her pillow and there are feathers that float down and mock her with the cheery innocence and disposition that they tossed at her, calm and serene.

They are symmetrical and simple , something utterly perfect while she is corruption , smoke and acid pouring out of her veins.

She is shaking and frightened, but that doesn’t stop her from slipping from her nest of serpents and poison, leaves her broken addled mind to think of some sort if wisdom or direction .

She fixes the silk nightgown that was a gift from Hannibal , tired and groggy and shaking like a leaf but it is comforting against her skin while the window hums a little as the cool night air drifted in and caressed her skin.

She couldn’t breathe, not with the snakes and stag antlers clawing at her insides, and so she stumbles downstairs, cold and battered and utterly small.

Hannibal sits on the couch , sketching away aimlessly as Chopin plays in the background.

Her voice is small, feeble and she feels as if she’s going to cry again , like she did in the kitchen not too long ago.

“Hannibal?”

The pencil stops moving and he turns to her, analyzing and taking in the sight of her , the little queen who can spin words and emotions to get what she wants, the little girl coerced into killing.

Except, she is neither of those things , she is a frightened girl whom he has taken the role of ‘father’ to her . It wasn’t planned nor did he think it would ever happen to him but, here he was and he had to make his little fox happy.

“Nightmares troubling you again, Abigail?”

She nods and he smiles at her, before beckoning her to come over , to sit down next to him on the couch.

She does, and she can’t stop the shaking or trembling but he kisses her forehead and she leans on him before he moves and shifts and tells her to rest her head in his lap, and she does, because he is safe and a wall that she has climbed before , so it’s alright .

Hannibal hums to himself and asks a simple question - Would you like to hear a story ? 

She answers with a quiet yes and he smiles at her once more, one hand stroking her dark locks in a steady rhythm. 

He starts with “Once upon a time, not very long ago..” and she curls up like a cat, slowly drifting into sleep as he tells her the story of The Golden Stag, and she could only help but smile at the boy’s foolishness and the girl’s untimely demise.

When the story was all said and done, Abigail had fallen asleep, and Hannibal leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

The wind howled and a storm kicked up outside, but they were safe in their little nest as the clock struck midnight.

 

_”… At the tracks of a stag, she had warned him again, but he was too thirsty and drank. He became a golden stag._

_He carried off his sister in the cradle of his antlers, and made a nest for her, up in a tree where she grew up… “_


End file.
